Draiza
by dontstop5546
Summary: How did Jessy come to harness the power of Draiza? What role does that play in Balkov Abbey?
Here's a little history behind how Jessy came to acquire Draiza. I couldn't find a decent place in "Wolf's Cry" to put this, so I just decided to upload it as another "supporting story." I hope you all enjoy!

Amaterasu is a Japanese sun goddess, but my whole story is made up. Feel free to look her up and see what you find! Typically she is connected with a white wolf, but I like the idea of her being a black wolf, so that's what I changed it to. Again, my story is completely made up, with the exception of her name and the whole sun goddess thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Just Jessy, Ember, and Draiza.

 **Draiza**

The days turned to weeks. The weeks turned to months. Months to years. As time went on, Jessy quickly became the most powerful blader at Balkov Abbey. Her skills were unmatched, even by Tala. It was, in part, because of her bit beast, Draiza. The Demolition Boys also had bit beasts, of course.

Tala had Wolborg. Bryan Had Falborg. Ian had Wyborg and Spencer had Seaborg. All of them were incredibly powerful in their own right. They were taken from the actual spirits of living animals and then genetically enhanced to be the strongest, fastest, and most intense bit beasts ever known to man. The Demolition boys were the only ones who could harness and control their powers. The boys were stronger than anyone at the Abbey and they grew stronger every day. The only opponent they could never beat was Jessy.

Jessy was given Draiza when she was still a baby. As an infant, Draiza's bit chip was placed inside a gold locket and then placed around Jessy's neck. When she was five, she discovered that the beautiful necklace contained a small piece of metal with a beautiful wolf on it. Draiza was all black, with gorgeous red markings down her sides and along her fore-paws. Her eyes shone the brightest blue and her ruff, tail, and tips of her ears blazed with red and orange flames. Draiza seemed to be alive on that piece of metal, if that were possible.

Jessy was so enraptured! There had always been a pull there, drawing her to that little locket. But after this discovery, there was an outright connection.

Young Jessy approached her mother. They looked almost identical, save for the eyes. She had her father's dark, solemn eyes. The red in her mother's otherwise black hair was starting to fade from age, it was slowly turning silver.

So her mother sat her down to explain where Draiza had come from.

Long ago, there was a beautiful sun goddess named Amaterasu. She lived a life full of sunshine and laughter. All of her people adored her and showered her with gifts. She rewarded them with plentiful crops and bountiful sunshine.

One day, this evil group of beings swooped in to destroy her and take over the world. The world was cast into darkness as she used all of her powers to defend her people. She fought bravely, and won, but was gravely weakened.

She took the form of the Great Black Wolf, because of their fast-healing abilities. While she was in this form, healing herself fairly quickly, a war broke out between two rival clans. Each were equally powerful and caused much death and devastation to the world around them.

The winning clan did not want to worship Amaterasu any longer. They believed her to be a demon. They tried to kill her, but she managed to flee, still in wolf form.

Since they were unsuccessful, they called upon the most powerful sorcerer in the land. They did not want Amaterasu to ever come back and rule again. The sorcerer cast an irreversible spell, one that locked Amaterasu into her wolf form. She could only become as strong as that form allowed, and she was never able to rise back to power.

Hundreds of years passed while she lay in wait for her day to come. Finally, she could hold on no longer. Great Black Wolves were known for their extraordinary lifespans, but her vessel had lived far longer than any normal Great Black Wolf. Her vessel was dying. Anguished, she sought a shaman in a village that still secretly worshipped her and prayed for her return. The shaman could not save her wolf vessel, but he could do something else. He offered to take her spirit, by then intertwined with the wolf's, and transfer it to an object that had never known life. She hastily agreed.

So Amaterasu and her wolf were united completely as one by the fire of the sun and she took the name Draiza. Her spirit was then transferred to the bit chip. No blade could possibly harness that kind of power, so it was given to an elder in the village for safekeeping.

Throughout the centuries, it was passed down, generation to generation, until it finally came to Jessy's mother, Ember. Jessy was to protect and safeguard Draiza from all that still lived to destroy her.

At five years old, Jessy was awestruck with this wonderful tale! A few short years later, after the car accident that killed her parents and she fled from the scene, only to be discovered by a young red-haired boy some months later, she would discover the true extent of Draiza's power.

The scientists at the Abbey managed to create a beyblade that could withstand her intensely focused energy. After centuries, locked away, Draiza's power could finally be channeled and shown to the world.

Jessy was the only one who could control such power. She was unbeatable. Boris took special note of her, as did Voltaire, the mastermind behind Balkov Abbey and the Biovolt Corporation.

Because she was a female, all of her weaknesses had to be exploited and destroyed. The night-time terrors on her were _necessary_. She must be fully broken in order to be controlled by Boris and Voltaire. And all of her weaknesses must be disposed of. They firmly believed that history was in the making. They believed that they could use Jessy and the power she wielded to dominate the world.

With the Demolition Boys behind her, they would be victorious.


End file.
